Sunflowers and Illusions
by Pure-White-Angel22
Summary: SPOILERS IF HAVEN'T PLAYED MOTHER 3! Lucas awakens in a field of sunflowers after being seperated from his friends. He wanders and wonders where the rest of gang have went to. As he still can't seem to overcome his mother's death, after all these years.


**AN- This is actually a part from my future story; The novelization of Mother 3. I don't know when the full story is going to be out, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be soon. I'm almost done the first chapter :). This is just a little test run for it...also, this is one of FAVORITE chapters in the game! ^^ I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Sunflowers and Illusions **

I found myself, face-planted in something very soft. I slowly open my eyes and lift myself up. I found myself in a field full of bright yellow sunflowers under a crystal blue sky.

_Mom's favourite flower?! Does this mean something?_

I shook myself awake and dusted off the pollen on my face. I looked around my surroundings.

"Boney, Princess, Duster! Are you here?! Please answer me!" I called out to see if they were around here.

No response…

"Maybe they haven't woken up yet. I might as well search for them." I walked around this endless field of yellow. Searching high and low for any signs of life.

I searched around for what felt like 20 minutes, thought still no luck.

I then thought of the worst that would've happened to them. _"Please don't tell them they're gone too…"_

Right after I finished my sad thought. A huge gust of wind pushed my body backwards. The wind hollowed through my ears as if someone was talking to me.

I widened my eyes when I swore I heard a faint voice calling my name through the wind.

"_Lucas…"_

As the wind died down, I turned my body around all sorts of directions ."Boney, Kumatora, Duster?! You're around here, right?! I think I heard your voice! Please answer me, I don't want to be alone!" I called out once again.

This time I actually got a response, I felt so relieved.

"Arf, Arf! (Lucas over here!)"

I turned and I could see a brown dog amongst the sunflowers.

"Boney!" I ran towards him. "Woof, woof! (Hey Lucas!)" He then whined "(I saw something really strange over there.)"

I faced towards the direction Boney was facing, waiting for whatever he was talking about.

Then a glowing figure appeared out of nowhere a few inches away from us.

I opened my eyes. "Mom?!" I exclaimed.

She ignored me and kept on walking and then disappeared after walking a few steps. _Was she trying to tell us something?_

"Come on Boney, she might lead us somewhere!" I dashed towards the direction I saw her walking as Boney quickly followed.

We ran a few yards before Boney stopped me. "Arf, Arf (Lucas wait!)" He commanded.

The figment of my mother appeared again and then disappeared after walking a few steps once again.

"Woof, Woof, Woof! (I'm getting tired of this! I'm going to go ahead to see what's going on!") Boney dashed ahead.

"Boney wait!" I tried to stop him, but already disappeared amongst the bright sunflowers.

I sighed and kept on walking. Keeping my eye out for what seems to be Mom.

To my relief she appeared again, this time facing me with that smile on her face and standing still. Waiting for me to catch up.

I slowly crept closer to her. "Mom, is that really you?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Where have you been all this time? I miss you so much!"

She just smiled.

"You aren't a ghost right? Or are you? Either way, it doesn't matter. Your here! Please can I come with you?" I kept piling her with questions.

"_Lucas…"_ She called my name.

"Oh Mom! I missed you so much!" I ran towards her. But she turned around and walked away from me. She then did the disappearing act once again.

"Mom wait!" I cried out.

"_Lucas…follow me…" _Her voice echoed.

And so I did, I ran full speed through what seemed like an endless field of yellow.

After, a few minutes of running and searching. I stopped running and walked, desperately finding my mother again.

"Mom… where…are you?!" I started to lose my breath from all the running.

I then saw an end to this field of sunflowers near an edge of a cliff. My mom was standing above the air off the cliff.

"Mom…" I sighed in relief. I walked towards the edge.

"_Lucas… the time has come." _She said.

I was bit confused by my mother's words. "You mean, time for me to come back to you?" I assumed that is what she meant.

She sadly shook her head.

"But, I miss you so much! Why can't I be with you?!" I asked.

"_Because you must live to prevent the destruction that will befall this world…You must save this world!" _She explained.

"I don't understand what your getting at, Mom!" I yelled, trying not to cry.

"_All will be clear soon. Just becoming a strong boy, you will facing many difficult challenges. But, I know you'll overcome them. My special boy." _She encouraged me.

I shook my head and started to form tears in my eyes. "I can't! It's so hard for me to do that! I want to go where Claus and you are! I want to be with you guys!" I dashed off the cliff. Trying to reach for my mother.

She stretched her hand to try and catch me. But, reality struck me when I went right through her.

I started to free fall. "Mom help me! Please take me to the place where Claus and you are!" The tears started to pour out.

My mother had a sadden face, her hands trying to reach for me. _"I'm sorry Lucas. Your brother… Claus isn't with me. He's…" _

I couldn't hear her last words due to the wind screaming into my ears.

"Mom!" I screamed one last time before the white pure clouds bordered me from my mother.

_So, she was a ghost after all. She is gone…No, I must be dreaming! Mom is alive! Claus is back at home safely with Dad, helping him with the sheep! And I'm sleeping in my bed waiting for Claus to wake me up! This is a nightmare I will wake up from!…Why? Why, did my life turn out like this?!_

I closed my eyes and let the rest of my tears flow out. I waited for the sleeping darkness to overcome me. I waited for the ground to meet me to end my "Nightmare" fall.

_"Lucas…please be strong…and…save your…brother…"_

_--_

"So, what is the point of building this huge hay bay?" Asked an impatient Wess.

"My daughter, Hinawa told me to in my dream. She sounded pretty urgent about it to." Alec explained.

Wess tapped his foot with impatience. "We've been waiting for a while now. If something _is _suppose to happen. It isn't happening!"

Alec tried to calm him down. "Wess, just be patient, I trust in my daughter's words…even after death."

"You are one _weird _person. It's not like our answer is going to fall out of the sky or something."

On cue, Boney falls onto the hay bay unconscious.

"Boney?!" Wess exclaimed.

"Boney?! Where'd you come from? Isn't Lucas with you?" Alec asked.

On cue again, Lucas falls onto the hay bay unconscious too.

"Lucas?!" Alec exclaimed the 2nd time in a row.

"Wow! That was very ironic and coincidental. Come on Alec, let's take them back!" Wess suggested climbing onto the hay bay.

"Uh, right!"

"I carry the dog and you carry your grandson."

Alec nodded and took Lucas off the hay bay. He then noticed that Lucas's face were kind of wet and stained with dried tears. "Huh? Lucas's cheeks are bit wet. Was he crying? What happened to him?"

* * *

**AN- Well, that's a little taste of my future story! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
